inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorpe Park
Thorpe Park is the third episode of the first series of The Inbetweeners. It first aired on May 8th, 2008 on E4. Plot Being the oldest, Simon is the first of the Inbetweeners to learn you to drive. Unfortunately for Simon he is finding it very difficult; being unable to parallel park and even damaging another car in the process. The day before Simon's test the boys agree that if he passes the will drive to Thorpe Park where Neil currently works; Will wants to ride a roller coaster called the 'Nemesis Inferno' whilst Jay typically want to go to pick up girls. The chance of this happening seems unlikely given Simon's lack of skill. Luckily for Simon however he is allocated a highly flirtatious and promiscuous examiner named Tracy who is clearly attracted to Simon. It is not shown what happens on the test, however despite his lack of skill Simon passes. His happiness however is short lived when Alan Cooper shows Simon his new car; an unsightly bright yellow Fiat Cinquecento Hawaii, complete with a tape deck. In spite of not liking the car, Simon, Will and Jay are able to set off to Thorpe Park. The journey however does not go smoothly. Jay constantly nags Simon to follow a blue car full of girls to the point where they end up cutting into a funeral procession right behind the hearse, the undertakers and grieving relatives in the car behind angrily gesturing them to move. Despite his numerous failed efforts to overtake the hearse, the boys eventually lose the funeral procession and arrive at Thorpe Park. Simon's troubles however are far from over. Jay spots the car of girls they were pursuing earlier. Getting impatient he steps out the car whilst Simon is passing a lamp-post, which takes the door right off. Knowing that his Dad will be furious, Simon seeks to find Neil in the knowledge that his sister’s boyfriend works in a garage and will be able to fix it. Unable to find somewhere to store the broken door, they are forced to carry it around the park with them. They locate Neil dressed as a park mascot named 'Mr. Monkey' and is complaining of a wasp in his costume, which has stung him multiple times. They join Neil in the staff changing room and to Will's horror Neil is revealed to be naked inside the costume, which Will thinks is inappropriate for working with children. The other staff having stolen his clothes, Neil dresses using items from the lost property bin including a pair of Speedos and a tank top, Will describes his appearance as "looking like a Brazilian male prostitute". Though Simon is desperate for Neil to bring him to Katie's boyfriend, Will persuades them to ride the Nemesis Inferno, making them queue longer so that they can get the front seats. However when they finally reach the station, the attendant says there is only room for 1 more person at the front. An indignant Will demands that the other 3 move, however both the attendant and Inbetweeners force him to board the ride. Not backing down will loudly announces that he will sit at the front "next to these inconsiderable arseholes", who turn out to be 2 mentally handicapped boys and their minder. Will gets to ride the rollercoaster; however the ride is ruined by his guilt and shame. The boys return to the car park still carrying the door. Simon's troubles go from bad to worse when Neil states that Katie's boyfriend works behind the counter in a BP garage and will not know how to fix the door. Furthermore they return to the car to find it heavily vandalized. Upon pondering who could have done this, a mini bus containing the disabled boys Will insulted earlier passes, revealing that they are the culprits. Simon is forced to phone home and explain everything to his angry father. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1